


Revenge & Consequences

by The_King_Of_Ravens



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_Of_Ravens/pseuds/The_King_Of_Ravens
Summary: Hawk wants to avenge Miguel for what Robby did to him, but that’s not what Miguel wants.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Building up Fury

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so excited for Cobra Kai season 3 to come out!! In the meantime, here’s a quick piece I wrote about Hawk. I hope you enjoy!

There were a lot of people Hawk wanted to fight.

_Demetri_ , for being a fucking nerd and a pussy. He couldn’t believe they used to be best friends. _What a loser_. Demetri couldn’t accept change, and so he tried to drag Hawk back down to where pathetic little Eli had been his whole life.

_Robby_ , for what he did to Miguel. It was horrible. Hawk remembered the fight clearly. He had just lost his own battle -to Demetri, of all people- and was still a little dazed from being kicked into the school’s trophy case. He saw it happen like it was in slow motion.

One second, Miguel was fine. The next, he was lying unconscious on the stairs. Hawk couldn’t believe his eyes. He was the first by Miguel’s side after he fall.

He had clearly won his fight against Robby. He could’ve snapped Robby’s arm in half right then and there if he’d wanted to, but instead he showed mercy. He let his opponent up. And instead of being thankful? Robby had viciously kicked him right off the balcony and sent him straight to the hospital in a coma he might not wake up from.

_Sensei Lawrence_ , for what happened to Miguel. He might not have been present at the school fight, but in the end, he was responsible all the same. He was the one who confused Miguel with his fluctuating morality. “Sometimes mercy,” he had said to them one day, after months of training under the Cobra Kai motto: “No mercy.” Miguel was the closest with him, it was no wonder he’d gotten confused that day. And his mercy had been his downfall.

///

Hawk couldn’t fight any of them yet and that really frustrated him. Demetri was at school but there were security guards everywhere. Hawk couldn’t afford to start another brawl, not after he ended up in the hospital getting glass removed from his skin. His mother had been absolutely horrified, asking how it happened. He’d refused to tell her, instead locking himself in his bedroom and refusing to come out, but he knew she’d heard about the fight and could assume he was part of it given his recent change of behaviour.

Robby was in juvie for another two weeks, and sensei Lawrence was nowhere to be seen. No one had heard of him since the night he came by the dojo to find sensei Kreese teaching the Cobra Kai students.

Everyday after school, Hawk went to the dojo to pound out his anger. He would go into the back room and hit the punching bag until his knuckles were red and raw.

He was always the first to show up to class and the last to leave.

This had not gone unnoticed by Sensei Kreese, who asked him what was on his mind.

He explained his frustrations and Sensei Kreese invited him back inside.

“What are we doing, Sensei?” He asked curiously as the other instructed him to take off his shoes and step onto the mat.

Kreese chuckled. “You have a lot of potential, don’t you? I’m going to give you private lessons, to help you win your fights.”

Hawk stood at the ready in the middle of the floor, Kreese circling him like a shark.

“You’re not a loser, are you?”

“No sensei!”

“Show me what you got.”

The two started sparring. Kreese was brutal, not giving Hawk any chances. _Finish your attack. Block like this. Don’t hesitate. You’re open here and here. Punch harder. Step out when you punch and follow up with another kick. No mercy._

Kreese spouted an endless stream of instructions and Hawk did his best to follow.

Finally, after about an hour, he collapsed onto the mats, exhausted.

Kreese smiled down at him. “Not bad, Hawk. Same time tomorrow.”

He dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand.

Hawk smiled back and quickly stood up.

“Yes Sensei!” He bowed politely before grabbing his shoes and heading home.

///

A few weeks had passed and Hawk’s anger had not diminished at all. Kreese’s lessons only made him more anxious to get into a fight. But his Sensei told him to wait, and so he would bite his tongue and obey orders.

Hawk was fine with waiting at first. After all, Sensei Kreese knew best.

But when Johnny came out of who-knows-where-he’d-been, Hawk had wanted to make a move.

“Sensei,” he had asked cautiously after one of their usual sparring matches.

Kreese has raised an eyebrow at him, a knowing smirk on his face. He stayed silent, like he was inviting Hawk to finish his thoughts.

Hawk quickly did. “When are we gonna fight?” He’d asked, his fists balling up by his sides.

“When the time’s right. You want to win this fight, don’t you? For you, for Miguel, for Cobra Kai? Are you gonna let me down?”

“No Sensei!” Promised Hawk.

Kreese hit him square in the face.

Hawk stumbled back, his eyes tearing up. His hands flew up to his nose and he knew it was bleeding. He looked up at Kreese, question marks and confusion in his eyes.

“Come here,” he ordered calmly.

Hawk hesitated but finally obeyed, allowing the man to hold his face and examine his face as the blood was dripping from his nose.

“Are those tears in your eyes?” he asked.

Hawk gulped. “N-no, Sensei…”

“If those tears leave your eyes, you’re a loser. Are you a loser?”

“No Sensei!”

“What are you?”

“I’m a winner Sensei!”

Kreese smirked before shoving Hawk away roughly. The boy stumbled again but didn’t fall.

Kreese smiled.

“You’re eager,” he told Hawk. “Have a little patience. I will make sure you never lose.”

Hawk smiled back at him, a genuine smile.

It was like had forgotten all about his Sensei breaking his nose in the first place.

///

Another two weeks and Robby was back at school. Hawk glared at him every time he saw him, and tried to intimidate the boy but Robby seemed to be avoiding him.

_Figures he’s a pussy_ , thought Hawk to himself. _Juvie made him soft_.

He pulled his car up in the parking lot in front of the dojo and walked in, straight to the back room.

He hit the training bag until his hands were raw. Then, when people started to come in for class, he walked back into the main room, a killer look in his eyes.

That’s when he saw him in the back.

_Kyler_.

His fists clenched up immediately at the sight of his old bully. This time, he knew he didn’t want to wait to fight. He looked towards Kreese almost pleadingly.

Luckily, the Sensei seemed to catch his message.

“Today, we’ll be sparring,” he announced to the group.

The new recruits whispered amongst each other, frowns on their faces. “But its only our first day,” he heard a boy say. “He’s not serious, is he?” Asked another girl.

Hawk smirked as the Cobras formed a ring and he stepped in the middle of it.

“Who thinks they can take on our very best fighter?” Asked Kreese to the group of teenagers.

The kids looked hesitantly between themselves as Hawk stood proudly in the center of the ring.

He locked eyes with Kyler, who looked like he wanted to flee.

With a smirk on his lips, he nodded at him.

“Get in here and fight.” He demanded.

Someone pushed Kyler into the ring and Hawk immediately went for offense.

To his credit, Kyler managed to dodge Hawk’s Superman punch.

However, he couldn’t quite block his knee and ended up doubled over in pain. Hawk threw another knee and pushed Kyler to the ground. He punched him in the face a few times, and kicked him in the ribs. Kyler tried to get away but Hawk got a hold of his shirt. He held him in place as he pounded his fist into him, punch after punch after punch.

At first, the cobra kai students cheered for Hawk but after a while, they stopped and started to look concerned. The new recruits looked terrified. Kyler was unconscious now, and bleeding heavily. Hawk didn’t care. A few students, including Mitch, looked over at Kreese to see if he would stop the fight, but the adult only watched. Finally Hawk managed to snap out of his rage. He took a step back and realization dawned over him that maybe he’d gone a little far. But when he looked up at Kreese, who wore a proud smile on his face, Hawk’s expression morphed into pride to mirror his sensei’s. No one wanted to fight Hawk after that, so Sensei Kreese made him do push ups on his knuckles while the others did some “tournament sparring”. Hawk didn’t care. He had finally gotten to fight and no one had stopped him. It was almost as satisfying as fighting Robby would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk finally attacks Robby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this isn’t canon-compliant. And yes, I know Hawk has a redemption ark in the show, but I had this idea before watching season 3, so, here we go.

Hawk was getting restless and impatient. His bloodlust grew every day, only barely satisfied through intense sparring matches and private training sessions with Sensei Kreese. 

If he wasn’t in the dojo, he was at the hospital with Miguel. Even though his friend was -finally- awake from his coma, Hawk’s desire for revenge didn’t diminish. In fact, seeing the person who he considered his best friend, his brother even, feeling so frustrated with his slow recovery, only made it grow. 

He had tried to talk about karate with him but it only made his brother look away grimly, so he stopped telling him about their training and their plans for revenge on Miyagi-Do’s students. 

Friday, he decided it was time. He followed Robby to the library after classes. He went alone. He didn’t need to involve the rest of the Cobras. He didn’t want to involve them. At this moment, it was his own revenge. The rest of them could do what they wanted when he was done. If there was anything left of the ennemi, that is.

Hawk watched Robby pick a table in the back of the building, far from everyone. A cruel grin appeared on his face. This would make it even easier than he thought. Slowly, he made his way to the table. 

“Found you,” he says in a low growl.

Robby’s head snaps up and his eyes widen with a mix of surprise and apprehension. “Hawk…” He starts, his voice tired and strained. “I don’t want any trouble.” 

“Yeah? You should’ve thought of that before ending that fight like that.” 

“I didn’t mean to!” 

“I don’t care what you meant to do!” 

Hawk takes a step closer. Robby moves back. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Tell that to Miguel!” 

With a growl, Hawk lunged over the table at the other boy. Robby rolled under it and sprinted out of the building, Hawk following him closely. 

“I’m not done with you! Get back here you fucking coward!” 

Robby took a wrong turn and Hawk managed to trap him in an empty alleyway. “Nowhere to run,” he remarked cruelly, walking towards him slowly, like a predator playing with its prey. 

Robby looked sad and defeated. He put his hands up, palms open in a surrendering manner. “Please, Hawk,” he tried one last time. “I really am sorry and I don’t want to fight.” 

Hawk snarled. 

He threw a quick combo: Jab, jab, cross. 

Robby blocked. 

Front kick, cross. Robby managed to parry the kick but caught the punch right in the face. His eyes teared up. 

Hawk grabbed Robby by the collar of his shirt and slammed him onto the ground. He got on top of him and started raining down punches. 

Robby was doing his best to defend but Hawk was still landing hard, strong punches on him. Suddenly, someone grabbed Hawk from behind and pulled him off from Robby. Hawk growled, trying to twist away, but the other person got him into a chokehold. 

“Stop struggling,” warned Sensei Lawrence in Hawk’s war. Hawk stopped moving, but nothing was keeping him from spouting insults at his old Sensei. 

“Of course you’d take his side,” he spat. “Do you even care what he did to Miguel?” 

“I do care, and you need to calm down.” Says Johnny firmly. Hawk continues anyway. 

“Figures. You don’t care about Miguel, you only care about your son!” 

Intentionally or not, Johnny squeezes a little harder and Hawk gasps a little for breath. “I care about Miguel, but what you’re doing isn’t right. You need to calm down.” 

Hawk didn’t reply, struggling a little harder to get out of Johnny’s grip. Johnny seemed to realize the pressure was too much so he released him a little. 

“Just stay still,” Johnny instructed in Hawk’s ear. Hawk growled back in response. 

“We’re gonna help you.” 

A new voice.

Hawk looked up. 

Demetri stepped into view. Hawk growled once more moving to attack but again, Johnny reminded him who was in charge. Hawk’s face contorted from the pain but he still growled at Demetri and spouted empty threats. 

Demetri simply sighed sadly while looking at him. Was that pity? Thought Hawk, his brows furrowed together. I don’t need any fucking pity, especially not from that fucking nerd.

Hawk growled again, more animal than human. He was alone with the three people he wanted to fight the most but he couldn’t do anything against them. He remembered what Sensei Lawrence had taught them the other day, when he was demonstrating how to get out of a chokehold with Kreese. 

Damn the consequences and power forward....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Yes, because the last one was kinda short. Enjoy :)

He braced himself for what was about to happen, ignoring all of Demetri and Robby and even Johnny’s lies about how Kreese was messing with his head and how he wasn’t thinking straight and how they could help him, if he just let them. He snarled. He wasn’t going to let them poison his thoughts like they had Miguel’s. He wouldn’t get trapped. 

With a primal yell, he shoved forward, bringing Johnny down with him. But he landed all wrong and his arm popped out of his shoulder with a sickening “pop! sound. 

“Hawk!” Screamed Robby, looking horrified. The others looked just as shocked. Hawk turned around. He was surrounded, but he knew he could take them. 

“Come at me,” he challenged, ignoring the pain in his arm. 

“No, you need an ambulance,” decided Johnny firmly, tossing his phone at Demetri so he could call them. Johnny wasn’t great with technology and he needed to make sure Hawk didn’t do anything stupid... again. 

“Dude, you’re clearly in pain,” Said Robby, trying to coax Hawk down to a sitting position. 

“Shut up Keene,” he growled, swaying on his feet. 

Luckily, the ambulance arrived rather quickly and took Hawk to the hospital. 

“This will hurt,” warned the doctor. 

“Bring it,” growled Hawk, eyes straight forward. 

The doctor popped his arm back in and Hawk winced in pain. He bit back a yell, making his lip bleed but he smiled up at the doctor like nothing was wrong. 

“Thanks doc,” he said, hopping off the bed and getting ready to leave. 

“Wait,” said the doctor. “You still need a parent to sign these documents for you.” 

Hawk stared at him for a second before lying. “I’m 21,” he tried. 

“No, you’re not,” said Johnny, walking into the room. Hawk rolled his eyes and leaned back. “He’s 17, I’m... a family friend.” 

The doctor seemed to accept that and left the room. Hawk glared at him with all his might. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” He asked. 

Johnny sighed and called “come on in!” 

Hawk frowned and sat up, wondering who else was there. 

He was surprised to see Daniel. 

“What the...” he asked. “What’s going on?” He was immediately defensive. 

Daniel and Johnny exchanged wary glances with each other, which only managed to put Hawk more on edge. 

“What?” He demanded to know. 

Daniel started with a sigh. “You see, we both know that Kreese has a way to... manipulate, young minds, and it’s just, it seems like he might be using you...” 

Hawk frowned. “How can you say that about sensei Kreese! Sure, his methods are a little unorthodox, but he just wants to teach us to be winners!” 

Johnny sighed as well. “I know it can be hard to see or accept, but sensei Kreese is a liar. He doesn’t want what’s best for you. He only wants to look out for himself.”

Hawk frowned again. He hated the two people in front of him, but he very well couldn’t start a brawl in the middle of the hospital. 

“Sensei Kreese helped me! He helped me not be a loser, like you wanted to make us,” he snarled instead towards Johnny. 

“Look, all this agression...” started Daniel. “It’s not healthy. You need balance.” 

“That’s why you're going to train at Miyagi-Do now.” Concluded Johnny. 

Hawk was shocked. “You can’t force me to change dojo’s!” He yelled. “You’re not my sensei!” 

The two adults exchanged glances again, which worried Hawk a little. 

“Maybe not, but there’s someone else who might convince you to give it a shot...”

A soft knock was heard on the door. Hawk looked up and his face brightened instantly. 

“Miguel!” He jumped off the bed and went to hug him. “I’m so glad to see you up and walking around!” He grinned earnestly. 

Miguel smiles back, albeit with a tired expression on his face. “Thanks,” he said. His expression turned serious as he added. “Look, you might not like this, but I do think you need balance in your life. I heard what you did to Robby.”

Hawk was only slightly surprised. “Already?” He asked, brows raised. Then he quickly recovered, an excited grin on his face. “Yeah, I just wish I would’ve landed a few more blows before that one stopped me,” he rolled his eyes at Johnny. 

Miguel frowned. “Why did you do that?”

Hawk’s excitement slowly faded as he realized Miguel didn’t share his enthusiasm. 

“What do you mean? I did it for you.” He cocked his head in confusion. 

“You shouldn’t have been beating him up at all!” Said Miguel, his tone a little louder. 

Hawk was very lost now. “Did you want to get revenge yourself?” He asked, his head tilted in confusion. “Because you still can. I only gave him a bloody nose and some bruises. I can hold him back while you-“ 

“No!” Interrupted Miguel, horrified by the excitement in Hawk’s voice. What had happened to his friend? 

“Look, all I’m saying, is that right now, you’re not thinking straight. You need to see the bigger picture.” 

Hawk frowned but didn’t do anything. 

“Hawk...” Said Miguel. “Promise me you’ll at least give Myagi-do a Chance... Promise you’ll try to train with them for a week, just a week, and see how it goes...” 

Hawk was hesitant but Miguel was his best friend, and he had just been critically injured... Plus, Hawk looked up to Miguel and he thought, if Miguel wants this, I’ll do it. 

He nodded at him. “Alright, I’ll try. But only for a week,” he warned. 

Miguel smiled, looking relieved. “That’s all I’m asking for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment (if you want...)
> 
> Stay safe out there.


End file.
